The present invention relates to T-post removers. More specifically, the present invention provides a vehicle mounted T-post remover.
Many construction workers are required to remove installed T-posts. This process is typically time-consuming and labor intensive. It generally requires more than one operator to jack the T-post out of the ground and remove it. Frequently, during this process, the T-posts are damaged and cannot be reused in another project, leading to higher incurred costs. Furthermore, using the current methods, removing multiple T-posts at once takes up even more man-hours, reducing total worker productivity. Therefore, a device that allows a single operator to remove multiple T-posts with a minimum of time and effort is provided.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing T-post removal devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.